Errores y Recuerdos
by FlariChan
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde que arruino su vida, recordando y recordando dando vueltas por su descuidada casa. ¿Podria mejorar su situación? ¿Que paso para que todo se tornara tan oscuro y sombrio? Pues descubrelo aqui En este fanfiction veras a Crystal actuando Gore, Explosiva y suicida. Interesante, no? (?) XD-Mangaquestshipping...


**Es mi primer fanfiction no sean crueles conmigo por favor U. . esta un poco raro este fanfiction xD. Es como muy deprimente (?) Bueno Pokemon no me pertenece y eso.**

Mañana se cumpliria un año, un año desde esa maldita semana, un año desde que habia arruinado su vida.

Al lado de una manzana podrida llacia un medallon roto con forma de corazón, azul como el cielo pero cubierto de polvo.

En una cama sin hacer desde ya varios meses, estaba la chica, con el cabello desordenado y aspecto descuidado, unas cortaduras rodeaban su cuerpo casi por completo; como si hubiese querido suicidarse varias veces...ella miraba el roto espejo, alcanzaba a ver al monstruo que habia terminado con su vida, aunque un año hubiese pasado ella aún recordaba todo.

-Y pensar que todo iba tan bien al principio...

Entonces comenzo a recordar...

En una casa en Pueblo Primavera estaba ella sentada en la cama de cierto pokedex holder que estaba recostado ahi.

-Cuanto te falta con el informe de Kalos?

-No molestes

-Pero ya van a ser las 12 y esto ya no tendra sentido

-Pero este trabajo me lo dieron para el lunes y mañana es lunes

-Para ti eso es mas importante que hoy?

-Por supuesto que no pero...

-Mira esto!-Entonces el ojidorado saco una pequeña caja mal envuelta en papel de regalo, un poco ajado a decir verdad

-Pero si es casi como el que yo te di hoy? esto no es muy barato, de donde sacaste dinero?!

-Meh eso no importa ahora tu tienes uno y yo tengo uno.

Ese dia se cumplia un año desde que habian empezado a salir, y si no hubiese pasado lo que paso definitivamente serian 2 años a la fecha. Recordando los ultimos momentos felices de su vida se fue a preparar un pan con miel a la cocina pasando al lado del olor a cadaver, despues de todo los cadaveres despues de un año de muertos, en este caso de muertas deben apestar.**(****explicacion luego e.e en el cap 2 o 3)**

Crystal paso corriendo a su habitación, igualmente el remordimiento del asesinato de su madre le habia arruinado lo poco que le habia quedado de alegria despues de que arruino su vida...

**Usted deducira lo que paso antes de esto:**

''-En serio tengo que terminar eso ahora

-Pero tan luego? Quedate otro rato

-No puedo...creeme que quisiera pero no puedo

-El profesor comprendera

-Es que no se...

Entonces antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, Gold la beso, obligandola practicamente a quedarse.

**Y deducira tambien lo que pasa aqui...**

Llego el lunes. Desperto y se dio cuenta de que el informe no estaba terminado. Se vistio, aprovechando que su y salio corriendo, **(Si se preguntan porque no estaba la mama de Gold, digamos que fue a la vega o algo no se xD)**

Crystal estaba muy nervisa por lo del informe, y en vez de dar una excusa valida comenzo a decir estupideces sin sentido que la hacian ver como una floja irresponsable a los ojos del profesor.

Ella notaba esto, y se dio cuenta de que el profesor pensaba que era una irresponsable, y luego el solo dijo esto.

Demasiado nerviosa por la situación que pasaba, se le salio una groseria frente al profesor lo que enfado mucho a este y causo que que la echara del laboratorio.

-Elm estupido...

Pensaba en su camino...Estaba demasiado molesta para reaccionar correctamente y volvio por donde habia venido...Con direccion a la casa donde paso la noche con una razón bastante diferente para entrar...

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Gracias a ti no termine el informe! ¡Gracias a ti no pase nada al pendrive! ¡Nunca debi aceptar eso de venir!

-¡Oye no fue toda mi culpa, te dierón una semana para terminar esa cuestión!

La pelea continuo casi por una media hora,La Peliazul antes de irse corriendo sin pensar algo si quiera, pues esta es una situación excepcional rompio el medallón frente a los asombrados ojos de Gold.

Y obviamente, esto no fue todo, no claro que no, despues de todo esto no es nada, pues la verdadera historia comenzaba desde aqui. Pero fue suficiente para que Crystal comenzara a llorar de nuevo por tan solo este recuerdo que no es casi nada grave, comparado con lo que hizo luego de entender mal un asunto entre el profesor elm y el criador.

**Em, Luego veran a Crystal actuando Gore c:! No se como escribi esta cosa tan extraña, por alguna razón Crystal me recuerda a Madotsuki de yume nikki en este fanfiction xD.**

**Dejen Reviews, sus opiniones me importan mucho!**


End file.
